Cosmic Showdown
Cosmic Showdown was the titular game show that appeared in the film Sailor Stars: The Game Show of Doom. It is run and hosted by the Demon Quiz. The show focuses on several teams from different worlds competing in a life-threatening game show, where there could only be one winning team. It was discontinued when Quiz was defeated and its time slot was replaced by Sailor Moon merchandise commercials. The show probably premiered in 2011. Games Dunk Bowl In this event, contestants must dunk their team’s balls into other teams’ buckets while trying to dodge a small but dangerous beast that guards the teams’ final buckets, which are located inside a dark cave. In the film, the Sailor Senshi team (Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Chibiusa) came out last in the game, with Usagi barely escaping from the vicious cave beast, which she destroyed using the Moon Spiral Heart Attack. As last in the standings, they are forced to eliminate one member from the team, and Chibiusa is chosen to be eliminated. Taste Test In this event, the Sailor Senshi team versed the Antenna life forms to try to eat something without getting poisoned, whether it is a food from Earth or another planet. In the film, an Antenna being (nicknamed “George” by Quiz) choked on a cake, while Usagi won an important point for the team after biting on an alien carrot. Due to a negotiation with Quiz, the Senshi team got Chibiusa back after winning the round. The food items featured on the wheel in the 2017 games are: * Alien carrot * Cake * Dark Fruit * Moon Pie * Juice bottle * Japanese curry * Unknown alien dish * Unknown alien dish * Unknown alien dish * Unknown alien drink Obstacle Course In this event, the Sailor Senshi team raced against the Magnavators across a dangerous obstacle course. The course spans across a large gap where contestants must jump across floating plates, followed by jumping over a tall wall, crossing a river of boiling lava using a giant crystal as a bridge and going through a dangerous metal door with grabber claws. Trivia Showdown In this event, the Senshi team and the Pyrite team first had to bash a gong and the one who bashed it first receives a trivia question. Luckily, Setsuna from the Outer Senshi team was able to answer the question correctly which caused the Sailor Senshi team to win the Cosmic Showdown. 2017 Edition Trivia Showdown questions 2017 Edition contestant teams * Earth (Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Chibiusa) WINNERS * Pyrites * Magnavators * Antennas * Peratos Rewards The overall winners of the competition will receive a prize spaceship. Penalties For members of a losing team that are chosen to be eliminated in a Survivor-like tribal council, their execution is chosen from the Elimination Wheel, a “wheel-of-fortune” which includes the following choices: * Airlock - The losing team member will be ejected into space via an airlock in the UFO. * Sudden Death - The losing team member will be killed on the spot by a random method (except dismemberment and laser cutting). * Forced Labor - The losing team member will be sent to a labor camp to be overworked. * Laser Cutting - The losing team member will be slowly cut by a laser. * Underworld - The losing team member will be sent to a hell-like environment in a desolate planet. * Dismemberment - Similar to being drawn and quartered. * Dungeon - Similar to life imprisonment with torture. * Extractor - Similar to the Scream Extractor from Monsters Inc. * Quiz’s Choice - Quiz chooses one of the choices from the wheel. * Spin Again After the final challenge, losing teams will have their home planets blown up, while the losing team members will also be executed with the Elimination Wheel. 2017 Edition - Earth Team results * Usagi and Luna-P – voted for Rei * Rei and Ami – voted for Usagi * Makoto, Minako and Chibiusa – voted for Chibiusa * Result: Chibiusa eliminated by 2-2-3 vote. * Sentence: Airlock. Discontinuation After the Senshi Team won the grand prize, a spaceship, Quiz suddenly announced her plan to blow up the other planets in the Solar System, which causes Usagi to tell everyone that Quiz is a Demon and the Sailor Senshi are here to end Quiz’s show forever. Chibiusa and the Outer Senshi arrive at the UFO to confront Quiz. The Senshi Team engage Quiz in a great battle in the UFO, which culminated in Chibiusa throwing a pie onto Quiz’s face to weaken the Demon. In the battle, the Senshi received a report from Professor Tomoe that Quiz gets her energy from a giant battery inside the UFO. In response, Chibiusa uses her Pink Sugar Heart Attack to destroy the battery, causing the UFO to crash land on the Moon and weaken Quiz. The Senshi Team finally defeat Quiz and turn her back into a quiz book. Shortly after Quiz's death, the show was replaced by Sailor Moon merchandise infomercials. Trivia * The game show is loosely based on the game show Intergalactic Showdown. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Plots to destroy the Sailor Senshi (SMCU)